Legends:Confederação de Sistemas Independentes
A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, CSI abreviado, foi o governo formado por vários governos planetários, em conjunto com algumas corporações e empresas, que declararam suas intenções de deixar a República Galáctica durante a Crise Separatista e as Guerras Clônicas. História A acensão do movimento Separatista Nas décadas anteriores as Guerras Clônicas, a República foi vista por muitos como um governo falho, atormentado por corrupção e burocracia de naus que reprimia as vozes de muitos constituintes representados no Senado Galáctico. O afastamento cresceu durante o período seguinte ao da Batalha de Naboo, e as associações de comércio se tornaram desiludidas com a República depois que a lei de taxação em todas as rotas de comércio nos sistemas solares mais afastados foi aprovada. Nesta situação crítica entrou Conde Dookan, um antigo Mestre Jedi que ficou desiludido com a República e a Ordem Jedi que a servia. Esta figura carismática provocou sentimentos anti-República em muitos mundos, fazendo com que se criasse uma rebelião contra o governo. Uma afiliação de separatistas foi formada, com Dookan como seu líder, pressionando para que um novo governo tome o lugar da estagnática República. Eventualmente, este movimento Separatista se estabeleceu como a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, um corpo formalmente opositório à República Galáctica. As Guerras Clônicas A Confederação organizou forças armadas para sua causa, para ser usado eventualmente para ruir a República e tomar o planeta capital de Coruscant. A Federação de Comércio, comandada pela República para diminuir seu Exército Dróide após o incidente em Naboo, na verdade expandiu suas forças em segredo, adicionando seus dróides de batalha para o arsenal Separatista, que ia crescendo com adições de outras facções, como a União Techno. Fábricas em Geonosis, Hypori, e outros lugares criaram incontáveis bilhões de dróides de batalha prontos para lutar para a causa Separatista, tudo isso enquanto Dookan continuava recrutando mais sistemas solares para sua causa. A queda da Confederação em Mustafar momentos antes de ser massacrado por Darth Vader.]] A Confederação de Sistemas Independentes foi eventualmente derrotada, apesar de não ter sido completamente culpa dos mesmos. Sofrendo perdas—e vitórias, por este motivo—desde o começo da guerra, e apesar do comando de General Grievous e seus números superiores, as forças dróides foram freqüêntemente derrotadas pela República. Mas, em muitos casos, Palpatine manipulava a guerra, influenciando algumas das derrotas da CSI e algumas de suas vitórias também. No final da guerra, Conde Dookan foi morto na ponte da Mão Invisível, General Grievous foi assassinado em Utapau, o Conselho Separatista foi executado por Darth Vader em Mustafar, e as associações de comércio foram desaparecendo no esquecimento. Já que ambos os lados da guerra foram controlados pelos Sith, a Confederação também traçou as mesmas fundações que o Império Galáctico e seu legado vive na forma do projeto da Estrela da Morte, que se tornou a super arma do Império. Remanescente da Confederação Oito anos após as Guerras Clônicas, em 11 ABY, Gizor Dellso tentou reviver a Confederação e recomeçar o conflito. Mas suas forças acabaram derrotadas na Batalha de Mustafar quando a 501ª Legião invadiu o planeta. Aparições *''Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' * *''Odds'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 3)'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * * *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 4: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * * * *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' * * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' * *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * * *''Allegiance'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Survivor's Quest'' }} Aparições não canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' Fontes * bg:Конфедерация на независимите системи de:Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme en:Confederacy of Independent Systems es:Confederación de Sistemas Independientes fr:Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants it:Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti ja:独立星系連合 hu:Független Rendszerek Konföderációja nl:Confederacy of Independent Systems pl:Konfederacja Niezależnych Systemów ru:Конфедерация независимых систем fi:Itsenäisten aurinkokuntien konfederaatio sv:Konfederationen för självständiga system Categoria:Governos Categoria:Confederação de Sistemas Independentes